The Analytical Core Laboratory is to serve investigators of subprojects in this proposal for their environmental health related projects. This laboratory also provides technical support for other nonparticipant's research needs in School of Science and Technology. A list of instruments include those of essential for the proposed research projects. This laboratory will respond to the needs for obtaining analytical information in a timely manner throughout the the year. This means that instruments are always maintained properly; parts and necessary supplies for running experiments are provided by the budget associated with this laboratory. Both Lab Managers and Technician are also readily available for providing support for investigators. Frequent instruction sessions for the use of instruments are offered to investigators by both Manager and Technicians.